


30天

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc，可能是个悲剧，看理解，下篇叫星陨之时
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	30天

“法拉，我们快点进游乐园吧！”温柔的女声带着兴奋朝着阴影中的人叫喊，白色的衣裙在阳光下被微风吹拂，金色的阳光在她身上流连，法拉凝视着眼前像要乘风飞走的女子，眼中带着浓浓的悲伤与爱。

安吉拉是她的恋人。

从她们相恋的那天起安吉拉只剩下三十天的寿命。

“走吧”从阴影中走到阳光下，法拉握住了安吉拉的手向游乐园的大门走去，好像刚才的悲伤是错觉一样。

“怎么感觉你今天不开心？”安吉拉敏锐的察觉了法拉的沉默。

“不，只是因为跟博士来游乐园有点不知所措”她脸红的挠挠头。

“怎么还叫我博士？都说了要叫我安吉拉”安吉拉抬手弹了法拉一个脑瓜崩，法拉傻笑着吐了吐舌头。

“因为叫博士叫习惯了一时间改不过来，以后就都叫你安吉拉了！”看着安吉拉头顶那一分一秒减少的时间，法拉轻轻叹了口气，随后又挂上了那傻兮兮的笑脸。放开安吉拉的手，紧紧环住安吉拉的腰，法拉带着脸颊通红的安吉拉挤进了人群。

“这样就不会被挤散了！”她的语气中带着炫耀。

“傻子”安吉拉红着脸低头轻骂。

过山车，旋转木马，跳楼机，鬼屋。

两人在游乐园里疯玩了一整天，安吉拉早上精心盘好的头发都被玩散了，她像个小疯子一样披散着秀发，法拉送她的橡皮筋被她当做装饰带在手腕上。

“为什么不把头发扎起来？”法拉疑惑的看着安吉拉因为充血而泛红的脸颊。

“因为这是法拉送给我的啊，这么漂亮当作头绳可惜了”安吉拉举起了手，将头绳上的那颗小小星球对准了下落的夕阳。

“要是带在头上我不就看不到了嘛”星球被夕阳浸染的一片橘红，像是将要燃烧了一样。

“你看，这么看这个星球像不像太阳？”安吉拉将手腕凑到法拉脸前。

“嗯，确实很像”法拉将脸凑近安吉拉，仔细的看着那棵橘红色的小小星球，一个白衣的影子出现在了脑海，曾有个人在硕大的如同将要把地面燃烧的太阳下纵情舞蹈。

“谢谢你送我星星，又给了我太阳”看着近在咫尺法拉的侧脸，安吉拉恶作剧似的轻轻吻了上去，法拉犹如一只受惊的兔子一样忽然弹起，脸烧的像那颗星球一样。

“不要反应这么大吧！”安吉拉捂嘴轻笑，笑声清脆，法拉满脸通红的站在原地，她看着眼前被夕阳映成橘红色的安吉拉，古老的记忆再次被从海洋深处托举出来。那个白色的影子带着跟面前的安吉拉如出一辙的微笑在夕阳中慢慢泯灭，法拉的双手颤抖，她扑过去紧紧抱住安吉拉，紧到安吉拉有一丝难受。

“怎么了？”安吉拉抚摸着法拉的后背。

“安吉拉对我恶作剧，所以我不要放开安吉拉！”法拉的声音有些闷，但安吉拉并没有注意，她一边轻笑着法拉的孩子气一边用相同的力道回抱了法拉。

“你在这里”法拉垂着眼，看着那无处不在的飞逝的数字。

“我当然在这里，我哪也不会去，好了快放开”周围的视线让安吉拉害羞不已，她挣扎了一下，法拉依旧没有放开的意思，无奈的安吉拉只得戳了法拉的肋骨。

“哈哈哈哈哈安吉拉你作弊”被戳肋骨的法拉笑的眼泪都出来了，就差在地上打滚。

“你知道我怕痒！”

“谁叫你不放开！”安吉拉坏笑着，依旧没有停手。

“我要反击回去！”说着法拉也去戳安吉拉的肋骨，两人抱成一团，笑的上气不接下气。

“好了好了别闹了，赶紧去排队，要不然赶不上摩天轮了”几个回合后，安吉拉抹着眼泪举手投降，得了胜利的法拉鼻子都翘起来了。

“我们去排队吧！”她牵起安吉拉的手向摩天轮走去，特意照顾着安吉拉的步伐，安吉拉轻笑，将手握的更紧了。

眼前巨大的摩天轮一尘不染，在夕阳下闪闪发亮，安吉拉在她身边仰头赞叹着。法拉记得曾经也有一个摩天轮，不过没有现在这么先进，就像个风中摇晃的破铁皮，运转时还会发出吱嘎的响声，可那个金发身影依旧兴奋的像个孩子，拉着她的手坐了摩天轮一遍又一遍，她说坐在摩天轮上有一种俯瞰世界的舒畅感，她想在摩天轮最顶端与她飞向远方。

“法拉？法拉！要到我们了！”

安吉拉的声音将法拉从回忆中唤醒。

“啊！对不起，刚才发呆了！”法拉被吓了一跳。

“你想什么呢？”安吉拉凑了过去。

“我在想你”也许是法拉的眼神太过柔情，安吉拉别国脸去。

“花言巧语”她轻声说。

坐在摩天轮内缓缓上升，法拉凝视着看向窗外的安吉拉的侧脸，缓缓吐出了她的名字。

“安吉拉”

“嗯？”安吉拉移回视线。

“想不想听个故事？”法拉托腮，依旧凝视着安吉拉。

“不会是誓约之吻这种老掉牙的故事吧”安吉拉歪头，可爱的法拉捂着鼻子别过了脸。

“当然不是”稳定了情绪法拉才将头转过来。

“那你讲吧”安吉拉将手机藏在身后，那是她抓拍的法拉面红耳赤的那一幕。

“那我说了”清了清嗓子，法拉开始了她的故事。

“曾经有一位死神遇到了神的使者，那是一位极其优雅的女神，有着强大的法力，毕生的理想就是建立一个没有人受苦的乌托邦。死神的理念与女神相悖，但她爱慕着女神，就日复一日的在阴暗的角落悄悄偷窥，她觉得这样她就足够幸福了，然后有一天，她被女神发现了。在女神的圣光下，死神拼命的想把自己藏在阴影里，想将自己的心意永远沉没在最深的泥沼里，可女神却对她伸出了手。经过了一段时间的接触她们相爱了。”

“很快，这段禁忌的的恋情就被天与地的两位上神发现了，他们不能容忍这段恋情，作为惩罚，天神将女神的灵魂撕的粉碎变成了天上的星星，而地神将死神禁锢在人间，让她不断的与女神的灵魂碎片相遇，然后再让女神在她怀中死去。”

“太残忍了”安吉拉忍不住皱眉。

“当然也不是没有办法的，作为惩罚的尽头，当天上的所有繁星陨落之时，女神的灵魂便会回归，她们就能再次生活在一起。”

“那最后死神和女神生活在一起了吗？”安吉拉问道。

“啊！到顶了”法拉却岔开了话题。

“愿不愿意跟我来个摩天轮的誓约之吻？”法拉抚上安吉拉的脸。

“果然还是这个吗”安吉拉无奈的叹气，她缓缓闭上眼，法拉轻轻的吻了她，小心地试探，发现安吉拉没有拒绝之后，法拉加深了这个吻，两人直到快要窒息才缓缓分开。

“啊，要下去了”机械的响声让两个人回过神，安吉拉的脸红透了，低着头像个害羞的女高中生，法拉温柔的看着她，牵住她的手，然而目光在扫到那片数字的时候又黯淡了下来。

还有二十九天。

法拉在心里默默对自己说。

在安吉拉生命还有二十天的时候，她们去了夏威夷。温暖的阳光照耀在沙滩上，法拉坐在阳伞下看着远处穿着比基尼拿着沙滩球对她招手的安吉拉。

她记得曾经也有一片大海，也如夏威夷的海一样清澈，她与金发的人影一同潜入海底，巨大的珊瑚礁群像是海中燃烧的烈火，色彩斑斓的鱼群在其中穿梭。她牵着那个人的手追逐着鱼群，与她一同随着海龟遨游。阳光透过海面将海底照的透亮，站在海底向上眺望感觉自己置身于一个只有他们二人的湛蓝的世界，只有海水缓缓流过。

她记得那个人曾对她说她永远也不会忘记那片景色，然而现在，只剩她记得。

“不过来玩吗？”安吉拉在远处大喊。

“马上就来！”法拉爬起身偷偷的抓了一把沙子，她跑到安吉拉身边趁她不备将沙子塞进了安吉拉的泳衣里，安吉拉尖叫一声追着法拉在沙滩上跑，也不顾沙子和皮肤摩擦的不适。

最后法拉被安吉拉抓住埋进了沙子中，还有小孩子在她身上建沙城堡。法拉不断的向安吉拉赔罪，用仅露在外面的脑袋不停的做鬼脸，最后终于将她逗笑了。

“你这个傻子”看着法拉的鬼脸，安吉拉用沾满沙子的手摸了上去，揉的法拉一阵怪叫，两个人都笑了起来，笑的上气不接下气，法拉甚至笑出了眼泪。

“有那么好笑吗？”小累的安吉拉躺在了法拉身边，开始思考要不要把她挖出来。

“因为我高兴啊！”法拉没法擦掉眼角的泪，只能让它流淌，渗进沙子中。咸涩的泪水瞬间被沙子吸收，与海水混为一体。

“我要把今天牢牢记在脑子里，尤其是你这副模样，我要拍照片，等我老了以后继续拿出来嘲笑你！”

“嗯，我等着”法拉笑着回答，又一滴眼泪从眼角滑落渗入沙地。

“若我要为每一个不能完成的约定哭泣，我的泪水怕也与这片海一样宽广了”法拉看着安吉拉身上飞速流逝的数字，笑容更甚，沙子中的双拳紧握到颤抖。

离安吉拉的生命剩下最后一个小时，两个人坐在房顶看星星，安吉拉将头靠在法拉肩上，一脸幸福。今天法拉特意为她煎了她喜欢的澳洲小牛排，还开了一瓶红酒。

“我觉得我是世界上最幸福的人！”举起手腕，小小的星球依旧带在手上，与天上的星星一起闪耀。

“是啊，因为你有我啊”法拉环住安吉拉的肩膀，仰望着星空。

“那个故事的结局是什么？”安吉拉忽然问道。

“那个故事？”法拉疑惑

“死神与天神的那个，上次去游乐园的时候你讲的，后来就给忘了，今天看见星星才想起来”安吉拉看着法拉的脸。

“那个啊”法拉微笑，宠溺的揉了揉安吉拉的金发。

“后来，死神就在世间行走着，寻找着他的女神，她的执着最终感动了海神，海神问死神【执着的死神啊，你有什么愿望吗？】”

“死神说【我想让天上的星星全都坠落】”

“【那就让我实现你的愿望吧】海神说。话音刚落，海神举起了他的三叉戟，天上的星星像是下雨一样落向地面，最终天空一片漆黑，只剩圆月高悬。”

“然后在一片夹杂着星雨的柔和月光中，女神翩然而至。”

“最后她们就过上了幸福的生活。”

“真是个幸福美满的结局呢”安吉拉闭上眼，话音越来越轻。

“我困了，一会你抱我去床上吧”说完，身边就只剩轻柔的呼吸，只是片刻，连呼吸都听不到了。

“嗯”法拉从干涩的喉咙中挤出一个声音，遥远的天空，一颗流星划过天际。

第二天一早，安吉拉存在过的所有痕迹都消失了。世界依旧宽敞明朗，只是没有了她。收拾好行囊，法拉知道自己又将踏上一次漫长的旅程。在厕所洗了把脸，镜子旁的照片忽然被撞到了地上，她拿起来一看，那是她和安吉拉在摩天轮上拍的照片，准确的说应该是安吉拉的偷拍。阳光从摩天轮的窗口照耀在法拉脸上，她的脸通红一片，眼神游移，也不知是阳光的映射还是害羞。

“安吉拉”法拉轻声说，他看向洗手间打开的门，有阳光泼洒在门口。

“安吉拉”她又念了一遍，似乎只有这三个字才能安抚她的绝望。

眼泪一滴又一滴的落下，法拉抱着相框无声的痛哭，世界已经过了几百年，她经历了无数世纪的变迁，唯一不变的只有死在她怀中的安吉拉还有天上永远不会减少的繁星。

疯狂过，歇斯底里过，自暴自弃过，但最后她都会再次踏上旅程。

因为不变的，还有一定会爱上她的安吉拉和她愈加浓烈的爱。

过了好多年，法拉再次遇到了安吉拉，她用笔直的军姿站立在门前，看着眼前那熟悉的金发身影。

“初次见面，我叫安吉拉 齐格勒”安吉拉向她伸出手。

一时间，激烈的冲动涌上脑海，法拉想冲过去抱住她，想亲吻她，想要问她是否还记得曾经的那些约定，想问她是否还记得与她一起度过的那些珍贵回忆，但理智阻止了她。

握拳的手轻轻颤抖着，咬了咬牙，法拉保持了镇定。

“您好，初次见面，我是法芮尔 艾玛丽。”她露出一个完美的微笑握住了安吉拉白皙的手。

“没事的”法拉在心中安慰自己

“没事的，所有的记忆我都保存着，只有我记得也没关系。”

“等到繁星陨落的那个时候，我会一一说给你听，再与你创造新的回忆。”

“我的时间还有很多。”


End file.
